gtafanficfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Love Fist (TA14)
'Love Fist -' grupa muzyczna występująca w GTA: Vice City i Los Playaz. Jest również wspomniana w GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories i GTA IV. Najwięcej wiadomości o tej grupie można się dowiedzieć ze strony internetowej eyefindpedia.info. Historia Grupa powstała w 1980 w Szkocji. W tym roku (30 marca) wydali swoją pierwszą płytą zatytułowaną Dogs on Heat, który był typowym przykładem heavy lub thrash metalu. Nie przyniosła ona im sławy. Dopiero ich drugi album Fat Chicks All Day All Night wydany 5 czerwca 1982 sprawił, że stali się gwiazdami. Był to kolejny album typowo heavymetalowy i/lub thrashmetalowy. Ich utwory stały się wielkimi przebojami. Sukces grupy spowodował, że rok później (28 maja) wydali Devil's Own Band, który również odniósł sukces, jednak był już w nowym stylu - hard rocku typowym dla utworów Love Fist znanych z GTA: Vice City. Następnym albumem grupy był The Number of Breast wydany 15 lutego 1986. Odniósł on kolejny sukces. Kryzys zespołu W 1987 pojawiły się plotki, jakoby Love Fist miało współpracować z przestępcami. Fani zaczęli odchodzić od zespołu. Willy, aby nie mieć nic wspólnego z przestępczością postanowił odejść od zespołu. Love Fist pomiędzy 1987 a 1992 organizowało małe trasy koncertowe. Jezz Torrent w 1991 zaczął karierę solową, wydał album Jezz. Największym hitem tego albumu był utwór This is Power Ballad, który w Niemczech był numerem jeden na liście przebojów przez 19 tygodni. 1 stycznia 1992 grupa wydała album Clear the Custard, który okazał się być klapą i osiągnął bardzo słabe wyniki. Zespół 1 września 1992 ogłosił zakończenie kariery. Reaktywacja zespołu W 1998 postanowiono o reaktywacji zespołu. Do grupy powrócił Willy. Ich pierwszy koncert po reaktywacji odbył się w Kasynie Four Dragons w Las Venturas. Ich następnym albumem był Crash (parodia albumu Crush zespołu Bon Jovi) wydany 11 listopada 1998. Stał się on wielkim hitem, określany był jako "godny powrót Love Fist" czy też "stary, dobry styl lat osiemdziesiątych". Następny album Love Fist ukazał się 25 lipca 2002, był zatytułowany "St. Peace", (parodia St. Anger zespołu Metallica) zmienił on oblicze Love Fist. Był on spokojniejszy, mniej hardrockowy, idący bardziej w stronę zwykłego rocka. Kolejny album został wydany 20 października 2004. Został on zatytułowany Love Fist. Szedł on dalej w stronę spokojnego rocka, z dodatkiem hard rocka typowego dla Love Fist z utworów np. Fist Fury. W porównaniu z ostatnim albumem grupy, dostał dobre oceny od krytyków. Następnym albumem był Love Fist II, wydany 11 listopada 2007. Prezentował on kompletnie nowe oblicze zespołu. Widać w nim dużą zmianę głosu Jezza, oraz oblicze prezentujące pójście bardziej w stronę pop rocka, typowego np. dla współczesnych utworów Bon Jovi. Kolejny ich album ukazał się 1 lipca 2009. Był on zatytułowany Love Fist III: The Square (nazwa albumu jest parodią albumu The Circle autorstwa Bon Jovi). Charakter muzyczny tego albumu był podobny do poprzednika - nadal pozostawał przy pop rocku. Następny album trafił do sklepów 20 marca 2013. Był on zatytułowany Love Fist IV. Był on powrotem zespołu do klasycznego brzmienia z lat osiemdziesiątych. coming soon Kategoria:Zespoły muzyczne Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Los Playaz Kategoria:TheAnonim13 Kategoria:Era 2014 TheAnonim13